motionless in white
by harrypotter4lifeand4eva
Summary: the story of 2 siblings. starts during the first war and loosly follows th HP plots


**Motionless in white**

A/N: I don't know where I am going with this story and real life is awfully busy right now. I will try to update once a fortnight maybe once a week if I can. If there are any long delays please bear with me I have and extremely hectic life. One of the pairings will be a femmeslash so don't like don't read, the other pairing will be john and Bella. Also this plot is mine, I don't know if anyone else has done one like this but anything you recognise does not belong to me but to our queen J. . Enjoy!  
~Georgiee

Chapter 1- the beginning.

As john looked up at the huge silhouette in the distance he couldn't help but feel a sense of calm wash over him and as he heard someone come up behind him to see his sister walking up the path. "John you should not be out here alone you know what mother would say if she knew. It is not safe anymore. You of all people should know that, after what you went through last year at their hands should have made you realise that your late night walks need to stop until this is over." Her ocean blue eyes pierced into his emerald ones. She could see that what happened was still at the forefront of his mind and he unconsciously rubbed his arm where he still bore the marks of the effects of war. She could see the pain in his eyes. He hadn't been the same since he returned.

#Flashback#

As he strolled up the path he heard a twig snap somewhere of to his right '_a fox' _he thought to himself, after all what else could be out there. He knew somewhere the dark lord was hiding but he did not even spare a thought that the dark lord or his minions could be anywhere near the house or grounds in which he stood. All of a sudden SNAP! That was much closer this time, he reached in his pocket for his wand but he had left it on his desk, all of a sudden black shapes jumped out at his from in the trees and he was bound and gagged before he could utter a single word. He saw someone holding an object and all the others crowded around it touching it like it would give them powers while also holding onto him suddenly he felt a pull behind his nasal and a whirling sensation before he roughly hit the ground in an unknown room on the cold stone floor. Once again he was dragged up and shoved from the room and he found himself in a long corridor and someone was dragging him to a door further down. Once there the door swung open and he was shoved roughly inside before he tumbled down a set of small stone steps before someone removed his gag and took of the ropes while pointing their wand at his chest. "W-w-w-what do y-y-you want with me?" he stammered before the person who had dragged him here removed their robes. The woman in front of him ha a mask covering her face and dark raven coloured curls fell down her back, she was wearing a tight corset and a long black skirt, her face was "Foolish boy, she cackled and ripped away his sleeve revealing his soft white flesh before she pulled a knife from somewhere and started digging it into his skin writing the word traitor into his forearm while he screamed in pain and his blood ran around the floor. Once she was done his arm had the word traitor scribbled across his arm with blood pouring from the wounds and trickling down his arm before splattering on the floor leaving deep red marks on the hard cold stone. "Worthless fucking blood traitors you all make me want to puke." Then she screamed "CRUCIO!" and he felt like his body was on fire and he screamed and writhed under the witch with her wand pointed at him.

#End flashback#

"John. John, come on let's go back inside and get you warmed up with a cup of chocolate"

"Alana why do you have to be so cleaver and mature about everything, aren't you even slightly worried that this won't end?" He saw worry in his sister's emerald eyes and realised that it was all an act inside she was scared out of her mind and was constantly living in fear. "Of course I am scared but something has to happen the world can't survive like this we just need to wait it out." This time he saw the pure determination in her eyes and he grabbed her hand and they walked back towards the house together in a comfortable silence.

A/N: so what did you think for the first chapter please review and I know it's only short but the first chapter can't be too long in my opinion and if you have any ideas please message me and i will consider using them but no promises.  
Love ~Georgiee


End file.
